


Agenda: Plan our friend's confession!

by orphan_account



Series: JO1: Fools in Love [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...I'm planning to confess to Takumi." He said with a soft smile, as he shyly rubbed at his nape....Then an uproar."FREAKIN' FINALLY!!!!"***From the planning to the confession; these are the things that happened in between <3(Sequel to "It's 2AM, but can you pick us up at McDonald's?")
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: JO1: Fools in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Agenda: Plan our friend's confession!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel—of some sort—to that oneshot I wrote previously.
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing one, but one (1) reader said they would like a continuation so... here it is 💓😆
> 
> Enjoyyy!!!

"Uhm... Good morning everyone..." Ren said in greeting, standing awkwardly in front of their gang.  
  
  
All his nine friends are smiling at him, looking expectant.  
  
  
"So as I've said in the group chat..." Ren trailed off.  
  
  
He pauses, as if gathering courage.  
  
  
  
  
"...I'm planning to confess to Takumi." He said with a soft smile, as he shyly rubbed at his nape.  
  
  
  
Then, an uproar.  
  
  
  
_"FREAKIN' FINALLY!!!!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"YES REN-KUN!!! GET YOUR MAN!!!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"WEDDING BELLS SUDDENLY GETTING LOUDER!"_  
  
  
Sho tries to quiet the suddenly energetic group down.  
  
  
"Okay. So, the reason why we are here today is that Ren is asking for our help..." Sho said.  
  
  
"He wanted to make the event memorable and special."  
  
  
  
  
Commentators began pouring in once again.  
  
  
_"AS IT SHOULD!!!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"WE EXPECT NO LESS FOR RENKUMI!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"SHHHHHH!!!! QUIET!!!!"_  
  
  
  
Sho cleared his throat again and looked at them. They begin discussing plans.  
  
  
  
"So the plan is at Keigo's house—"  
  
  
  
  
"Uhm," Keigo interrupted, raising a hand.  
  
  
  
"Why _my_ house?!?"  
  
  
  
  
"Because we're going to tell Takumi that it's just another one of our movie nights at your house—that way, it won't be suspicious." Ruki explained.  
  
  
Keigo is the rich kid in their group and they often have movie nights in their fancy movie theatre at their home. So it is indeed a good cover.  
  
  
  
  
"I did not agree to that though?" Keigo said, baffled.  
  
  
  
"Awwww!!! Aniki, come onnnn!!!" The kids chorused. But Keigo is not having it.  
  
  
"You guys just want free food..." Keigo deadpanned.  
  
  
"No we don't!!!" Syoya denied, shaking his head.  
  
  
"We only wanted to help Ren-kun and Takumi-kun to finally be together, that's all!" Shosei added, pouting as if he's being wrongly accused.  
  
  
"It's trueee!!!" Shion insisted.  
  
  
"Keigo Onii-chan, please!!!" Mame pleaded cutely.  
  
  
  
But it was no avail. Keigo shook his head, unconvinced.  
  
  
  
"Should we change location, then?" Ren wondered.  
  
  
"No need." Ruki shook his head, smiling meaningfully. "Just watch..."  
  
  
  
They looked back at Keigo.  
  
  
  
"But Keigo, it's a good idea!!! We can decorate their gazebo outside!" Junki said, slapping Keigo's arm excitedly.  
  
  
At Junki's happy and excited appearance, they could see the taller one's resolve begin to crumble.  
  
  
  
"See guys? we won." Ruki whispered with a smirk.  
  


  
  
"It will be so romantic! Come onnnnn!!!!" Junki pressed, trying to convince his best friend.  
  
  
"Come on onii-chan!!!!" The kids all said together, following Junki's lead.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Keigo sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna call my mom."  
  
  


At that, everyone cheered once again.

  
"YASSS!!! I hope Mrs. Sato will make us Californian maki again!!!" Shion exclaimed and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"These kids, really..." Keigo sighed, letting out an amused little smile as he dials his mom's number.  
  
  
  
"Since the place is settled, let's move on with the plan..." Sho continued the discussion.  
  
  
"I volunteer to keep Takumi away while you all are preparing!" Ruki said.  
  
  
"We'll help with decorations!" The kids said.  
  
  
"I'll help cook!" Junki shouted.  
  
  
"As long as it's not carbonara again." Someone said.  
  
  
"Oi! Who said that!? Come out!" Junki stood up, as if offended.  
  
  
  
"I explained to my mom, and she was so excited that she wanted to help." Keigo informed, as he came back after his short call.  
  
  


They all continued to discuss until they came up with a full detailed plan.

  
  
"Yeah! Let's make sure Ren's surprise confession to Takumi is memorable!!!" They all agreed.  
  
  
"Thank you guys!" Ren bowed, looking extremely moved at the warm support of their friends.  
  
  
***  
  
  
D-DAY 💓  
  


  
  


  
"Hello everyone! it's Shosei here!"  
  
  
The fluffy blonde boy said brightly, pointing his video camera at himself.  
  
  
"Today, I'll be showing you the preparations for the surprise confession event! Isn't it exciting?!"  
  
  
After that, Shosei turned the camera away from him as he began walking into what seemed to be a very nice, and wide backyard garden—which is at Keigo's house.  
  
  
"That over there will be the venue of the surprise!" Shosei informed, pointing at the white gazebo in the corner of the garden.  
  
  
At the moment, there are four people who are working on putting the gazebo in order.  
  
The youngest out of the aforementioned three people spotted Shosei filming them—he immediately waved at him with a smiling appearance reminiscent of a playful mameshiba puppy.  
  
  
"Aiya! That's Mame-kun, our youngest." Shosei relates to the camera as he was walking. "He is cute as a puppy isn't he? ^u^"  
  
  
He continued to approach the group at the gazebo for an impromptu interview.  
  
  
"Syoya-kun! Mame-chan! Sho-onii! Ren-kun!!! Ohayou!" Shosei greeted.  
  
"Hello!!!!" Syoya and Mame greeted him back while Sho and Ren just smiled fondly and waved for the camera as they were carrying some furniture.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Shosei asked, pointing that camera at the two kids.  
  
  
Syoya and Mame answered that they are sweeping up the place while Sho and Ren are setting up the table and chairs—apparently they are tasked in cleaning and setting up the gazebo.  
  
  
"Ah! I see! We'll leave it to you guys then! Fighting!!!" Shosei said, before thanking the two.  
  
  
"Ah! Ren-kun! Our MVP today!!!" Shosei said walking up to the silver-haired boy who looked startled at suddenly being ambushed.  
  
  
"How are you feeling about the surprise event today?" Shosei asked, shoving an invisible microphone towards Ren.  
  


  
"Ah...well. I am very nervous and excited." Ren relates, smiling a bit shyly as he was being filmed. "This surprise today...I really hope it goes well!"  
  
  
"Any words for Takumi-kun?" Shosei asked, giggling mischievously.  
  
  
"EH?! So suddenly?!?" Ren said, visibly flustered at suddenly being asked that question.  
  
  
"Uhm, Takumi...D-Daisuki~" Their fox-eyed onii-chan began, blushing red.  
  
  
There was an explosion of teasing reaction from the bystanders, raging from _"kawaiii~"_ to _"booo! is that it?"_  
  
  
"Aiiiiii!!!! I'm embarrassed!!! (>///<)" Ren said, covering his blushing face.  
  


They all laughed because he looked adorable.

  
  
"Okay okay, we'll let him off since he's working hard." Shosei said, retracting his invisible microphone. "But be sure to tell Takumi-kun that again later okay?"  
  
  
Ren raises a thumbs up, still laughing shyly.  
  
  
"Onto the next interviewee!" Shosei said.  
  
The video shook unsteadily as he moved on towards the back porch of the house where he discovered another pair that seems to be in a bind— _literally!_  
  
  
"How in the world did you manage to end up like _that_ ?!?" Shosei exclaimed, aiming the camera to record the silly sight.  
  
  
  
In the video recording, one will be able to see an indifferent-looking Sukai helping a frustrated Shion who— _for some reason_ —was hopelessly tangled in long strings of fairy lights.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea." Sukai said plainly, concentrating on tugging and twirling the wires this way and that. (though, it does not seem to improve the situation at all)  
  
  
"Oi Pudding! Why aren't you helping out?!" Shion accused Shosei with a rather adorable pout as he tried to wriggle free of the seemingly impossible string of lights.  
  
  
"I am helping out!" Shosei said, puffing out his chest. "Don't you see I am in charge of the documentation? Hmph!"  
  
  
"That does not count as helping at all!!!" Shion insisted.  
  
"Is to!" Shosei huffed with a pout of his own.  
  
  
Right before they break into an argument, Junki comes out the backdoor carrying a heavy tray of sandwiches that was made by Keigo's mom.  
  
  
  
"EVERYONE! SNACKS ARE HERE—EH?!? What's this?!?!" Junki announced with his loud megaphone voice.  
  
  
He had caught Shosei playfully sticking his tongue out, while filming the struggling Shion who looked seconds away from throwing a tantrum.  
  
  
On the other hand, Sukai remains unbothered—still focused on trying to untangle the fairy lights in a relaxed manner, unaffected by the fight that is about to break out, even if he is literally in the middle of it!  
  
  
"Aniki, look! Pudding is slacking off!" Shion complained loudly.  
  
  
"Oh Junki-onii! Please wave at the camera!" Shosei said cutely, turning to film Junki.  
  
  
"Hello!" Junki waved at the camera happily— despite the fact that he was actually balancing a full tray in his hands.  
  
  
As expected, the burden on his arms wobbled—threatening to fall.  
  
  
"Junki onii-chan! Be careful!!!" The kids warned.  
  
  
Luckily, someone else caught the tray on time to help Junki steady it.  
  
  
"Woo! That was great timing, Keigo-kun!" Junki praised, looking up grinning.  
  
  
"Aish, be careful! What if you and the kids get hurt, huh?!" Keigo scolded him, but only lightly—definity more concerned than angry.  
  
  
"Sorryyy~ it won't happen again! Hehe" Junki apologizes with a chuckle, waving Keigo's reprimanding look away.  
  
"Tsk, hand it over. I'll take care of it!" Keigo said, trying to take the tray.  
  
  
"No, i'll do it."  
  
  
"No, I will."  
  
  
"Nooo~"  
  
  
  
"There they go again." Sukai muttered.  
  
Judging by the way Shion is contorting his face into the weirdest expressions and dramatic fake gagging—Sukai didn't even have to turn and look at their two onii-chans  
  
Junkeigo is at it again.  
  
  
_Sighhhh... What's new?_  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do it." Sho finally appears, putting an end to their annoyingly odd flirting.  
  
  
The eldest easily swooped the tray from their hands and began distributing the packed sandwiches to everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going downtown." Ren announced—since there were several things that are supposed to be picked up.  
  
  
"Oh! I wanna come! I wanna come!" Mame jumped up and down.  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Junki jumped energetically as well.  
  
  
"Okay, okay. You two can come with me." Ren laughed.  
  
  
"Can I come too?" Keigo asked hopefully.  
  
  
"Hey! You're helping me trim the bushes around the gazebo!" Sho reminded Keigo, much to the latter's dismay.  
  
  
"Okay! Let's go!!!" Mame cheered pulling Junki and Ren along.  
  
  
****  
  


  
  
"Whoa!!! Prettyyy!!!!" Mame exclaimed in awe as they entered the flower shop.  
  
  
"Be careful okay!" Junki called out to the younger who excitedly ran to examine everything.  
  
  
Different baskets of vibrant blooms of all shapes and sizes—ranging from the more common garden varieties to exotic rare ones—are beautifully arranged in rows of delightful explosions of scents and visuals.  
  
  
Ren made his way to the counter to speak to the shopkeeper, in a quest to find just the right bouquet for the special occasion.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Junki also looked around while following Mame.  
  
  
"What's that!?" Mame pointed up.  
  
  
It's then they noticed the small laminated placards randomly placed around the shop. And upon closer inspection, Junki discovered that it is actually a list of the flower bouquets with romantic meanings and messages...  
  
  
  
**_DAISIES :_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I’m enjoying getting to know you. Accept these flowers as a token of my growing affection for you.”_ **  
  
  
  
  
**_ORCHIDS:_ **  
**_“You are delicate, beautiful, and precious just like these orchids, they made me think of you.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_STARGAZER LILY:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“These vibrant flowers made me think of you and your amazing, sparkling personality. Don’t ever change. I love you.”_ **  
  
  
  
_Aww... These are so cute!!!_  
  
  
It must be so nice to receive these heartwarming messages.  
  
  
  
_Ahh, should I get some for_ **_him_ ** _too?_ Junki thought to himself.  
  
  
The image of his tall best friend occupied his mind.  
  
  
_"Aisshh!!! What am i thinking?!?"_ Junki shook his head because, **_no_ ** , he still couldn't do it at all!  
  
  


  
_Maybe someday..._  
  
  
  
Junki sighed.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Mame wrinkled his nose.  
  
  
"Too sappy!!!" The younger exclaimed, shaking his head.  
  
  
_Ah, you're still too young to understand, young grasshopper._ Junki thought fondly as he laughed at the face Mame is making.  
  


"Okay, I already got it." Ren tapped Junki on the shoulder after a few moments.  
  
  
"Ah! What did you get?" Junki asked, looking at the bouquet in Ren's hand.  
  
  
"Irises." The silver-haired boy replied.  
  
  
  
Junki and Mame took a peek at the list they were reading and found the entry for the said flower...  
  
  
  
**_IRISES:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“You have a rare and unique beauty that takes my breath away... My Dearest, I love you more and more each day!"_ **  
  
  
_IT'S SO SAPPY HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ 😂😆  
  
  
  
Junki and Mame began teasing their flustered onii-chan for his choice of flowers.  
  
  
"I didn't even know that is what it means!!! I just thought they looked pretty..." Ren defended himself.  
  
  
  
“Then, do you want a different message for him?" Junki asked, pointing at the list so he can choose a different flower while knowing the meaning of it.  
  
  
  
Ren looked at the message and thought for a moment.  
  
  
  
  


  
"Nah... this is fine." Ren said quietly with a straight face but his ears are clearly red.  
  
  


  
  
_Ahhh...they're too sappy but still cute though :')_  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, they resumed teasing Ren for that.  
  
  
"Tsk! Okay, enough. You've had your fun." Ren said as he shepherd themselves out of the shop.  
  
  
  
  
_Well, even if I can't confess yet,_  
  
  
_At least RenKumi is finally getting together! HAHAHAHA!!!_  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
To say he was surprised was an understatement.  
  
  
  
  
He remembered being surrounded by their friends as soon as he stepped into Keigo's house...  
  
  
  
Was led into the now beautifully decorated gazebo in a flurry and the next thing he knew...  
  
  
  
  
  
Keigo was kneeling down in front of him with a bouquet of flowers—a bouquet of Stargazers, to be exact.  
  
  
  
Thinking back on the placard they read back in the flower shop, the meaning of the certain flower is...  
  
  
  
_“Stargazer Lilies—These vibrant flowers made me think of you and your amazing, sparkling personality. Don’t ever change. I love you...”_  
  
  
  
  
A warm blush slowly climbed up Junki's face.  
  
  
  
_WHAT EXACTLY IS HAPPENING?!?!_  
  
  
  
"F-For me?" Junki asked, pointing at himself unbelievingly.  
  
  
"Yes" Keigo replied, gazing at him earnestly.  
  
  
  
Junki inhaled sharply, totally taken aback!

  
  
He immediately looked at their friends who were all beaming brightly—as if they were totally anticipating these turn of events.  
  
  
  
_ISN'T ALL THESE FOR RENKUMI?!?!?_  
  
  
  
  
"B-But wait! How about them?!?!" Junki pointed at Ren and Takumi who had matching bright smiles on their faces. "Didn't we all plan this so **_they_ ** can finally be together!?!?"  
  
  
The other couple in question chuckled as Junki pointed at them with a shaking finger.  
  
  
Ren had an arm around Takumi who is now cradling the bouquet of irises that Ren bought earlier during their flower shop visit. (So that was really for Takumi after all, Junki thought)  
  
  
"We already confessed to each other last week hehe~" Takumi hid his giggles behind his small hand. "We're boyfriends now!"  
  
  
**_WHAT?!?!_ **  
  
  
"Ren-kun, daisuki~💓" the pink-haired declared happily.  
  
Overwhelmed by the devastating cuteness, Ren affectionately squeezed the shorter boy between his arms. "I love you too, my baby!!! 😭💓"  
  
  
  
**_Ok, pls stop_ **  
  
  
Soon enough, everyone began let out series of " _ewww_ " and " _groooossss_ " at PDA they are witnessing—Shion's fake gagging sounds, the most obnoxious of all.  
  
  
"Kindly get a room please." Sukai said flatly—unimpressed.  
  
  
"Guys, Mame is watching." Syoya reminded.  
  
  
"Onii-chans, stoooopppp..." Shosei cringed—despite still continuing to record everything with his camera.  
  
  
"Everyone, shut up. This ain't about us." Ruki hissed, making a shushing gesture.  
  
  
  
Junki managed to recover from his shock and he looked straight at Keigo's very determined eyes—shining like the thousand fairy lights twinkling around them.  
  
  
  
So the surprise confession we were planning....  
  
  
  
_It was all for me all along?!?!_  
  


  
  


Wow! He had been fooled!

  
  


(Please, give all his friends an Oscar's each! Seriously!!! Wtf!!!)  
  
  
  
With hesitation, he began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
"...Does that mean..." Junki trailed, looking down shyly, red blush slowly spreading across his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Everyone held their breaths.  
  
  
  
"...Keigo loves me?" He asked, looking stunned at the realisation.  
  
  
  
The sounds of palms slapping against foreheads are immediately heard as the rest of the characters, the author, and the readers, simultaneously facepalmed so hard at that.  
  
  
  
"OH COME ON!" Shion whined in frustration.

  
  


“A whole dumbass, I tell you!” Ruki ranted, wiping his face in exasperation.  
  
  
"Can I go hit Junki-onii on the head?" Syoya asked seriously.  
  
  
"Shhh!!!!! They're getting there!" Takumi shushed him.  
  
  
  
  
Keigo took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Yes! I am in love with you." He affirms.  
"Kono Junki, Please be my boyfriend!"  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a moment of silence after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keigo felt his heart sinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But they were all surprised when Junki slapped his cheeks with both hands.

  
  


_What the—?_  
  
  
  
"Okay! I managed to process it now!" The shorter exclaimed.  
  
  
  
With smiling eyes, Junki pulled Keigo to stand up from his kneeling position—which startled the taller.  
  
  
Standing on his toes, Junki then wrapped his arms around Keigo gently—trying not to crush the bouquet of Stargazers between them too much.  
  
  
"I love you too Keigo." Junki replied. "I will be very happy to be your boyfriend :)"  
  
  
  
  
  
🎉pop!🎉  
  
  
A shower of streamers fell over them and everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
_"YES!!!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"HALLELUJAH!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _"WE'VE FINALLY PUT AN END TO THESE FOOLISHNESS!!!"_  
  
  
_“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While everyone else is rejoicing, Keigo's mom is at a loss...  
  
  
"Wait," Mrs. Sato blinked in confusion,  
  
  
Her eyes went back and forth between the new couple and the cake she held in her hands—which she had decorated with _'happy anniversary junki & keigo!' _  
  
  
"Didn't they start dating a long time ago already?" Keigo's mom asked, seriously baffled.

  
  


She thought that her son's ‘surprise event’ for Junki is their anniversary of some sort.  
  
  
"No, ma'am. They had only been officially dating a few seconds ago..." Sho responded politely.  
  
  
Mrs. Sato's eyes widened.  
  


  
  
"EHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha, what a mess 😂
> 
> What do you guys think? How they planned it all along hehe
> 
> Imagine cluelessly planning a whole surprise confession event for yourself!!! Junki lol😂😂😂
> 
> Anyways, I'd really love to receive comments from u guys !!! So I hope you will leave some hehe~
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> -reen 💓


End file.
